Lights and Daffodils
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Aquella tarde debimos habernos quedado, preguntarle si estaba bien, si quería llorar, si quería compañía...Siempre creímos que Amelia estaría ahí, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, una constante en nuestra vida, un apoyo para todos, una eterna sonrisa...tarde nos dimos cuenta que ella era quien más necesitaba de todo aquello que ella siempre nos brindaba. Pudimos haberlo cambiado...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Lights

Primera entrada, fecha: 16 de Octubre, 2017

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, tengo 20 años y...hace un mes perdí a una persona importante en mi vida.

No sé por dónde comenzar o qué decir, sólo quiero sacar esto, me costó mucho esfuerzo tomar el valor y teclear unas simples palabras, a quien sea que lo lea, a quien sea que vaya a ver esto, te pido que por favor no olvides en tu memoria el nombre de esta persona, a pesar de todo, admiro lo fuerte que fue hasta el final.

Su nombre era Amelia Jones, solo tenía 18 años, quería ser veterinaria y conocer Dubái, ella solo quería tener un momento de felicidad[...]

Lo siento, he tenido que parar de describir por un momento, yo me...daré mi mayor esfuerzo, quiero que Amelia sea recordada como una persona fuerte, una persona alegre, una persona triste, una persona frágil, una persona con mucho valor y al mismo tiempo con mucho miedo, quiero que, a pesar de ser tan tarde, la gente la conozca y se de cuenta lo maravillosa persona que ella fue.

Es tarde, es muy tarde ahora, solo espero que de alguna forma ella pueda llegar a saber que hay gente que la aprecia, aún después de lo sucedido.

Quien quiera que le esto, solo quiero que conozcas a Amelia, que conozcas a una persona valiosa, amable y entregada, a una persona que solo quería tener a alguien que la abrazara, alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, alguien que necesitaba ayuda, una persona que quizá se pueda convertir en alguien importante para ti.

Ella era Amelia, una amiga, una hija, una hermana, una joven que pidió ayuda y que nadie supo escuchar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.1

1\. Una tarde cualquiera.

" _You got the best of me"_

Conocí a Amelia en noveno grado, ella estaba en octavo y fue todo gracias a que Sakura, una amiga de ella, comenzó a organizar reuniones para hablar de libros y cómics, yo fui por los libros, Amelia por los cómics.

Durante un año todos nos volvimos más cercanos, cuando entré a la preparatoria comencé a extrañar a Amelia, así que cuando ella se graduó y entró a preparatoria le pedí ser mi novia, fuimos novios durante un año hasta que tocó mi graduación. Apliqué para una universidad en Inglaterra, el trato fue que seguiríamos en contacto por mensajes y videollamadas, los primeros meses fueron bien, pero en cuanto entré en periodo de exámenes comencé a ignorar todo lo demás, solo quería sacar notas perfectas.

No supe de Amelia durante un año, nos distanciamos tanto que un día le mandé un mensaje por facebook diciéndole que debíamos terminar.

" _3:19 pm: Hay algo que debo decirte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, lo mejor sería dar por terminada la relación, aunque para serte sincero, ya la había dado por terminada hace tiempo._

 _Saludos, espero que estés bien."_

No encontré mejores palabras para decirle aquello, estaba apurado con la tesis así que no volví a abrir mi perfil durante días. Dos semanas después revisé los mensajes que tenía, uno era justamente de Amelia, respondió casi al momento en que le mandé aquel mensaje:

"3 _:22 pm: Quisiera que habláramos de esto en persona, justamente estoy en Londres hahaha :D podríamos vernos, si no estás muy ocupado estaré en la cafetería cerca del Big Ben ^^ en cuatro días sale mi vuelo de regreso a Nueva York xD así que estaría bien hoy en la tarde, al menos para despedirnos, si te parece bien nos vemos a las seis de la tarde, te estaré esperando, avísame si vas a poder venir u_

 _5:47 pm: Podrás venir? Está haciendo frío por aquí hahaha xD_

 _6:12 pm: Bueno, quizá estés un poco ocupado para responder, esperaré un poco más ^^;_

 _9:16 pm: Espero que estés bien, y sobre hablar, mejor dejémoslo así, suerte en la escuela!_

Los siguientes mensajes fueron de cuatro días después, exactamente:

 _4:05 pm: En media hora sale mi vuelo, sabes? Me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ti, pero no sé dónde te estés quedando o dónde quede tu escuela...o si quieres verme ^^; como sea, espero que lo estés haciendo muy bien en la escuela, siempre has sido un cerebrito xD supongo que ahora que estás en tu país no te pierdes ni un día de la hora del té hahahahahahaha_

 _4:10 pm: Sé que lo estás haciendo bien, que te estás esforzando, es por lo que siempre soñaste con estudiar y eso me hace feliz :3 espero que logres tus sueños Arthur! Te deseo mucha felicidad!_

 _4:13 pm: Good bye._

Después de eso no había más mensajes, hasta mi regreso a Estados Unidos fue lo último que supe de Amelia. No sabía que responderle así que solo dejé marcados los mensajes como no leídos, me daba pánico cada vez que redactaba un largo mensaje y estaba a punto de enviarlo, por lo que decidí hacer de cuenta que nunca ví nada.

La culpa me carcomido durante mucho tiempo, sabiendo que Amelia estuvo cerca de cuatro horas esperando por mi en aquella cafetería. Con el paso de los días cambié mi rutina diaria, pasando por la misma cafetería que ella mencionó en los mensajes, quizá allá vuelto de viaje y otra vez este ahí, aún esperando por mi.

Pero no volví a verla nunca más en Inglaterra.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueeeeeeeno, aquí traigo una nueva historia, lo otro era más bien como el prólogo y este es el verdadero capítulo 1 xD tenía ganas de escribir algo bien sad, estuve viendo algunas imágenes de EUA y me puse a pensar si siempre sería así de alegre o si habría algo que le lastime o así (? y preferí ponerlo en su versión femenina porque yolo:v

Necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza está historia para poder seguir con las demás que tengo, cada vez que intentaba escribir algo terminaba por hacer algo super sad debido a eso xD y pues el rumbo de las demás historias no es sad jajaja

Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño (y sed de lágrimas ahre) para ustedes :3

Serán capítulos cortos narrados por Arthur, habrá diálogos más adelante, mientras se vaya mostrando más de la historia xD por el momento solo veremos la culpabilidad del cejotas :v

Ya saben, todos los derechos a Himaruya por si las dudas (?


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tardé un poco más debido a que se me había ido la inspiración y eso :'v pero ya está, sucedió algo bien sad y boom! las cosas fluyeron xD espero que les guste, en especial, quiero agradecer a AliceIggyKirkland por apoyar la historia, muchas gracias :'3 espero que esté capítulo te guste, sin más.

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, si no, ya habría hecho súper Canon el PruHun (?

Capítulo 2: Cuando te vuelva a ver.

Antes de volver a Estados Unidos me puse en contacto con Sakura, íbamos a asistir a la misma universidad y quería preguntarle algunas cosas.

 _Arthur: 3:16 pm: Gracias, con eso será suficiente por ahora._

 _Sakura: 3:23 pm: Arthur, estaba pensando en que podríamos reunirnos todos, como lo hacíamos antes, tiene mucho que no los veo a todos juntos._

 _Arthur: 3:30 pm: Estaría perfecto, ¿Puedes avisarles?_

 _Sakura: 3:31 pm: Por supuesto, yo me encargo._

Acordamos vernos dentro de dos semanas, Sakura hizo un chat grupal donde nos iríamos poniendo de acuerdo o para hacer algún cambio en la salida por si surgía algo más.

Todo ese tiempo, durante las dos semanas previas a la reunión, me la pasaba platicando con Amelia lo más que nos era posible, de alguna forma hablar con ella siempre era divertido, tenía un chiste para cada ocasión y sabía cómo alegrarnos, siempre sonriendo, siempre alegre…

El día que acordamos fue un sábado, cuando nadie tenía escuela o trabajo.

—Siento llegar tarde—se disculpó Amelia. Desde que la conozco ella es de llegar tarde a todos lados, eran contadas las veces que era incluso más puntual que nosotros.

Fuimos a un restaurante de pizza a las afueras de la ciudad, Lovino y Feliciano eran los dueños así que tendríamos comida gratis.

—Amelia, nunca nos has dicho en qué universidad estás—mencionó Matías con la boca llena de pizza a medio masticar. Amelia se había puesto roja y después tartamudeó un poco, debió ser muy difícil y vergonzoso para ella admitirlo.

—Yo...no pude entrar a la universidad—solo fue un breve momento en que todos guardaron silencio incluida Amelia, y sin embargo fue ella misma la que volvió a hablar entre risas eufóricas y palabras alegres—Pero no importa, trabajar me gusta más, ¡Gano mi propio dinero!—al final volvió a reír bastante estridente y nadie volvió a tocar ese tema, al fin y al cabo si a ella no le molestaba no veíamos por qué nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos.

Si hubiéramos puesto más atención, nos habríamos dado cuenta de que Amelia estaba riendo de esa manera para que no viéramos que en realidad estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, ya que después de reír a ella se le hinchaban los ojos como si hubiese llorado, quizá en medio de sus risas lloró un poco sin que lo notaramos.

—Sakura, dijiste que estabas estudiando diseño gráfico, ¿No es así?—intenté cambiar de tema, en ese momento sólo pensaba en pasar un buen rato con mis viejos amigos, no quería pasar un episodio de lágrimas y palabras de aliento, ser egoísta está bien, pero en ese momento, incluso ahora, me siento el peor y más asqueroso de todos por haber ignorado esa primer señal, por haber dejado que Amelia se tragara toda la tristeza que le causaba ver a todos nosotros yendo a la universidad y hablando de estudios, mientras ella nos contaba una que otra anécdota de su trabajo en un Mc Donald's, mientras veía que los sueños de los demás se cumplían, nos veía avanzar, y ella, por su lado, se quedaba estancada en un trabajo que odiaba.

Después de ese incómodo momento todo fue risas y nos divertimos, me atrevo a decir que incluso Amelia la pasó bien aunque sea un rato.

Por obvias razones Lovino y Feliciano no se fueron en cuanto la reunión dió por terminado, y Matías se tuvo que ir antes porque su madre se dió cuenta de que salió sin permiso, solo Sakura, Amelia y yo nos retiramos.

—Van a venir por mí, nos vemos luego chicos—con una leve inclinación Sakura se fue, sentí de alguna manera que todos estaban de acuerdo para dejarnos a solas.

Esa noche acompañé a Amelia hasta su casa, cuando llegamos había gritos e incluso juraría que escuché un vidrio siendo roto, sin embargo Amelia seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro y hablando muy alto sobre sus cómics, riendo estruendosamente en algunos momentos.

—Entonces, te dejo—regresé sobre mis pasos, si ella no mostraba signo de sentirse perturbada al escuchar todo ese jaleo seguramente todo estaba bien, es lo que había pensando en aquel entonces, que si Amelia no lucía preocupada entonces todo estaba bien y yo me podía desatender del asunto, que al fin y al cabo no tenía tiempo para eso.

No quiero imaginar la expresión de su rostro al entrar y encontrar su casa hecha un desastre, sus padres peleando al borde de los golpes, yéndose a encerrar a su habitación tan asustada como una niña pequeña, joder, Amelia en realidad seguía siendo una niña pequeña, desprotegida y temerosa que sin embargo le mostraba una radiante y falsa sonrisa a todos.

Quise ignorar y pasar por alto el dolor y sufrimiento de Amelia por comodidad, porque si ella pretendía que todo estaba bien yo no quería ser quien removiera el dedo en la llaga.

Justo ahora me doy de golpes contra la pared al haberla ignorado, joder, si hubiera puesto atención a su risa fingida, a sus pláticas sin sentido, a su mirada triste, quizá, y solo quizá, Amelia seguiría aquí, con nosotros.

Jamás podré olvidar el hecho de que no pude salvar a Amelia.


End file.
